


I don't know how to do this

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Based off the prompt from Lokisgame- Mulder the insomniac taking care of Will on his first night at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokisgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/gifts).



> Taking prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com

He was crying

You were sleeping,

I wasn't.

So I got up.

 

But what do I do?

What does he need?

I want to help,

but I’m not sure how.

 

I hold him at arms length

check his…area.

Nothing seems to be wrong,

but he wont stop.

 

I pull him to me,

wrap my arms around him.

Carefully, of course,

and I begin to sway.

 

I start to hum something.

What is that from?

I can’t pick it out.

I sit down with him.

 

While I rock and hum,

he calms down.

And I feel at peace

I feel like I’m home.


End file.
